The Protector of Isis
by XxPiRoxX
Summary: After one crazy night,all Umi wanted to do was forget and start anew.But when the man who ruined her life appears,will her savoir stay by her side? YGO! Past lives, SetxOC,AtemxOC,SetxOC,Rated for language, lemons, and lechs, oh my!
1. Public Affair

**Hello! I decided to type up this fic, which I wrote about two years ago, and decided to edit and add a lot more. I think it turned out pretty good. Here's some basic info I have to write in this thing:**

**First off, I don't know any of the YGO! Characters. I DO own Umi, though. And Nethara. It's kind of obvious.**

**Anyway, ages. Right now, Umi is 21, Nethara is 21, and Set is 22.**

**Also, Set is (obviously) Seto's past life, except in here's, he's a Prince, not a priest. He looks like the pictures, though, from the episodes. I'll explain about other characters as they got introduced.**

**So for now, enjoy!**

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

The night time landscape of Lower Egypt. Usually, it was crowded with slaves, scoping the dark streets for anything the merchants had forgotten to pack up for the day. However, tonight, not even the vermin seemed to scurry in the dark.

All the energy was in the Palace, for a celebration was taking place of great importance.

Music played throughout the hall, echoing across the sands. Couples danced swiftly to the music, while children simply just ran around, playing their games.

Other elders and royalty sat at long tables, dinning on endless piles of food. They all sat and talked, of the Nile and gossip involving new slave trade. Each guest was adorned in the finest gold jewelry, with thick necklaces and dangling bracelets that shook each time they reached for a sip of wine.

Above all the others tables and guests laid one long table, hosting all the new royal family. The Pharaoh, his wife, their newly-wed son, Set, his new bride, Nethara, and her father and mother sat above the crowd, chatting about how the actual wedding had been. Everyone seemed content about how things were going. The newlyweds, however, seemed to be only talking one-sidedly. Nethara was going on about some how one of her new slaves had screwed up her dress's trim, while Set sat there, bored as ever. He kept staring out at her.

His eyes lay upon his servant girl, Umi. She was an older teenage girl, just one year his junior. Her hair was up in a bun, with two bangs coming down in front of her ears. Her outfit was just a simple silk dress, with many gold bangles hanging off her slim wrists. In fact, all of her was rather small, except the two things Set loved most. Her ample bottom stuck out every time she bent down to refill a guest's cup, or to pick up someone's napkin. But when that failed to see his eye, her breasts always stood out too. They were two, large globes that bounced lightly with each step. _(A/N: Umm… not too sure if they had like, bra sizes back then, doubt it. XP but anyway, here they're about…Fs? Yeah... I like my character's busty, what can I say?)_ He licked his lips, admiring his servant and her moves. Suddenly, she accidentally dropped her tray with wine, spilling it all over her shirt. The other guests laughed, and others eyed her evilly. Set decided she needed a 'break.' He looked over at his bride, who was still going on about her dress.

"My dear, I need a break. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon, alright?"

"Oh... ok. Do you need any company?"

"No, I'll be fine." He flashed a smile, and then got up. He then made sure to watch Umi's eye, secretly nodding her off towards the door. She nodded, and continued to try and clean up her mess, while Set walked out down the halls into the Royal Gardens.

He sat down on the edge of the well, looking up at the starry sky. Everything seemed so serene, so calm, despite all the action inside. The world was unchanged.

"My lord?"

Set looked over to see Umi, whose dress was still stained from the wine. It had made the material more see-through, exposing her under top. He smirked to himself, loving how tempting she looked.

"My dear Umi, please come sit with me. I wish for your company."

"Yes, my lord."

The two sat by one another, looking up at the stars.

"It certainly is beautiful tonight."

"Y-Yes, it is."

"My dear, why are you so nervous?"

"My lord, you are a married man now. I-I don't think we should continue like this."

"Oh?" he looked over at her, his eyes clouded with the familiar look of lust, "I will do as I always do, and you will too."

"B-But your wife-"

"You will continue to obey me," he smacked her, making her wince, "and never tell anyone of this affair. Got it?"

"I-I..."

"Yes??"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Now, I am in the need of some... entertainment. Come sit here," Set motioned to his lap.

Umi obliged, sitting on his lap, one leg on each side, facing him. He ran a smooth hand down her back, while his face rubbed against her chest.

"Mm... if only my wife's breasts could be of such mass. They look like mere scarab eggs to her size." He thought, continuing to grope her.

"M-My Lord… why must we be out here?"

"It's alright… unless you want more."

"More?"

"You never gave me a wedding present…"

"My apologies, Lord Set."

"I'll just have to 'punish you'."

"P-Punish?"

"Mmhmm..."

He pushed her off his lap, and walked back inside to the party. His wife was now talking to the Pharaoh and his wife, complaining about how she wanted to keep all her slaves to herself, despite the marriage. Set then came up from behind.

"Excuse me, dear father, but I am feeling rather tired from all the celebrations. I believe I will retire now."

"I am feeling rather tired myself," Nethara stretched her arms, winking to her husband,

"Now, dear wife, someone has to stay with the guests for awhile. I will see you in the morning, alright?"

"I suppose. Goodnight." She leaned up, kissing him. He just smiled, and nodded his parents off, while he returned to his 'bedroom.'

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

"Akra? Akra!"

The main servant was calling to a random servant girl, who hurried over briskly.

"Yes?"

"Where is Umi? People are complaining about not getting any more wine."

"I'm not sure, ma'am. She left a bit ago to clean up."

"Well, find her! We need more wine."

"Yes ma'am!"

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

"My Lord, your bath water is ready."

"Excellent."

Set came into his bathing room, in nothing but a towel around his waist. His chiseled chest stuck out, along with his fine muscles. His mid-length chocolate hair shook loosely in the air, and his deep, purple eyes looked over the bath. It was steaming from the warm water. Umi dropped two water lilies to float on top. Set slowly removed his towel, and dipped into the water slowly. He took a deep sigh, closing his eyes and inhaling. He then looked mischievously over at his servant.

"Strip."

"W-What??"

"I told you to strip. There's no reason you can't enjoy a bath with me."

"I-I don't think…"

"Exactly. So do it. Besides, you really want to stay in that stained outfit?"

"No."

"Then come in…"

Umi slowly took off her dress and under clothes exposing herself to her lord. He licked his lips, eyeing her closely.

"Though I've seen this body so many times… I am always amazed." He thought, motioning her to get into the bath. She slowly did, slipping into the water. Her breasts floated up in the water, as she tried to cover them as best she could. He ran his leg against hers under the water, sending shivers up her spine.

"Wash my back."

"Yes, my lord."

She found a cloth and some ivory soap on the side. She got out of the bath and sat behind her lord. After working the items into a lather, she slowly ran the soapy material up and down his back in smooth strokes. Set took another deep sign, relaxing as he was being washed. He hoped that his wife was good as good as Umi was, in more ways than one.

"Mmm… that's good enough. Now come here." Set pointed to his lap.

Umi obliged, getting back into the water. She got on top of him, one leg on each side, facing him once more. He pulled at her hair, pulling out her bun. She shook her hair back and forth, until it fell onto her shoulders. Set placed his hands onto her hips, straddling her. She whimpered, feeling his hardness poke between her legs.

"Say it…" Seth smirked.

"Do I have to?"

"Say it or else I'll have to keep teasing you…"

He flicked his tongue over one of her nipples, making her shudder. He repeated this a few times, until she seemed tense.

"Just say it."

"P-Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please love me hard, my Lord."

"With pleasure."

Set positioned himself, and lowered Umi onto his cock. She gasped, arching her back. He sighed deeply, slowly moving her up and down. She took a deep breath, riding him.

"S-Set!!"

"Mmm... yes…"

"Oh...mmph. Ra!"

Set sucked on one of her pink nipples. He ran his tongue over it in his mouth, then biting with just so slightly to make her squirm even more. He kept licking and nipping around her ample breasts, driving Umi over even more.

"You like that??"

"O-Oh yesss… yes!"

"I'm gonna... mmph."

"I'm c-.."

They both shouted in unison, "COMING!"

Just then, the curtain to the bathing room pulled back and there stood Nethara, in pure shock. Her eyes started to wet with tears. Tears of sadness and anger.

"You whore! Get out of that bath, you filthy servant girl!" she growled, never taking her eyes off of the poor girl. Umi did so, standing out in the open, nude.

"GUARDS!" Nethara called out, when two tall, muscular men showed up. "Take this whore to the dungeon for now. I will tell of her betrayal later." The two men nodded, grabbing the girl by her arms and dragging her out. Nethara then ran to her husband's side.

"My love, are you alright?"

"Indeed. I tried to tell her I was a married man now, but she threw herself upon me. Honestly, servants are nothing but whores nowadays."

"I'll make sure she is punished."

"Punished?" an eyebrow went up.

"You'll never have to deal with her again."

"I-I'm sure that something else can be arranged. I mean, we all make mistakes-"

"She corrupted our marriage!"

"We've been married but a day!"

"Then I will make sure she never takes advantage of you. But a day."

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

**Technically, this is only the first two pages of Part I in my notebook (I wrote on larger paper and a LOT smaller, even smaller than this font.) There are seven pages in each Part, and I only have planned up to part III right now, but there will be more.**

**Reviews are always wanted, they're my life source! Reviewers get a Rhino (tank), some Nesquick, and an ankh! n.n Laterz!**


	2. Pure in Your Eyes

**gasp Two updates in the same day? Yes, I got bored, what can I say? I am really excited about this fic, though, so I guess I can't help myself. Anyway, thanks to those who've seen this so far (all four of you ) None the less, I appreciate it, and I hope I continue to bring in more readers.**

**Enjoy!**

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

"Here you go, wench." The guards threw Umi into a cell. She hit the ground hard, getting dirt and sand on her bare skin. They walked off, leaving her alone in the dark. She slowly sat up, hugging her knees. She had forgotten how cold the dungeons were at night. The only light was the moon shining down on her. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the bitter cold, and falling asleep in the thought that maybe Nuit was looking down at her.

A few hours later, her cell opened. Umi looked up, seeing that Set had decided to pay her a visit.

"What do you want?" she looked at him coldly.

"Is that anyway to treat your lord?"

"Yes, considering I've been blamed for your inability to control yourself."

Seth glared down at her, putting forward something. It was a sack-like looking shirt. It appeared rather long, and it had a string for a belt.

"I figured I should bring you some sort of clothing, but I'm debating on such a favor because of your attitude."

"That isn't the only reason you came, though, is it?"

"Aren't you the smart one?" He smirked, throwing the clothing at her.

Umi got up, putting on the rags. They hung loosely on her, despite the little help the belt gave. She wondered if she should have really accepted such clothing, even if it was just scraps of something a low-class slave would wear.

"So what is do you have to share?"

"I've managed to find a way we can avoid a big mess with Nethara-"

"Your wife."

"Yes and still manage to," he walked over to her, putting an arm around her waist, and whispered into her ear, "have our fun."

Umi pushed him off, her face looking rather annoyed, "What's your plan?"

"All you have to do is deny it over and over again."

"But your wife was there, how are they supposed to believe that?"

"I've known Nethara for awhile. She's always been head-over-heels with me, and I know she'll go along with anything I say."

"So all I have to do is deny this affair?"

"Indeed. Then everyone can forget this mess. Besides, I'm sure you realize what would happen if they decide to punish you."

"And this would be…?"

"You would be dragged into the desert, miles away, and left to die." He got close again, rubbing his leg against hers. "We can't have that now, can we?"

"I think death sounds better than the thought of lying before the council of Ra."

"Well, you may choose whatever. But realize your punishment if you decide to tell the truth." Set captured her lips in a kiss, then left, coldly shutting the door behind him.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

"Umi. Umi!!" Akra called out, wandering down the halls.

The celebration had long since ended, and Umi hadn't reported back to the servant's quarters. Akra knew Umi liked to wander around a lot, but the Head Servant was about to send Umi back to her father's, which according to Umi, wasn't a picnic. Akra pondered this, until she ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going, wench." Set looked down at her, eyes cold.

"I-I'm sorry, Prince Set. Please excuse me." She bowed before him, as he walked away. Suddenly, she remembered that Umi was Set's servant.

'Maybe he know where she is." She thought, looking towards the Prince.

"Prince Set!" she called, as he slowly turned, looking annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Lady Umi? She hasn't returned to her room for the night."

Set smirked, looking over at her, "She's down in the dungeon right now. You'll have to talk to her some other time."

Akra looked rather confused, but bowed, and headed back to the chambers. Set continued to watch her walk away, and then headed quickly down back to his room, avoiding his parents.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

The next morning, Umi awoke to the sound of her cell opening. One of the guards from last night came in and threw a pair of shackles on her. He grabbed her roughly by the arm, and dragged her out, no words spoken. Umi simply obliged, though she wasn't too thrilled being dragged like a rag doll. Finally, they showed up in a dark room. The man chained up Umi to some pole, when suddenly torches lit up the room. Umi then realized they were in the Hall of Judgment. A group of priests were sitting in a small area, all wearing their purple ceremonial robes. Set, Nathara, and the Pharaoh's wife all sat in another area on stone chairs, dressed for the occasion. Nathara looked at Umi with the most sinister look any woman could give. Set just sat, looking at Umi from the corner of her eye. Finally, three men sat above them, in three, large stone thrones. The Pharaoh sat in the middle, in his royal attire, while Akunadin, Umi's father, and High Priest Heishin, her uncle, sat on each side.

"I shall call this judgment to order." Heishin spoke in a loud, mid-pitch voice _(A/N: I wanted this voice to sound like Jafar's)_. Everyone stopped there chatter, and all eyes went to the Court's Scribe, an elder man with thin arms and legs, worn by age. He stood out in the middle by Umi.

"Umi Irisi, you have been called to be judged by the Gods on the account that you were caught in the act of pleasuring the newly-vowed Prince Set. Your actions are now to be put on trial. If you are found not guilty, you will leave this place in the God's eyes. However," he took a pause, "if you are found guilty in the eyes of the court, your punishment is imminent. Do you realize this?"

"I do." She spoke clearly.

"Then let the trial proceed." The Pharaoh called out.

The room was silent as Set walked into the middle. He simply stood by the girl, ignoring her gaze now.

"Do you swear unto the Gods that all information you ask is true and relevant to this cause?"

"I do."

"Then begin."

Set turned to his servant, facing her. He winked at her, signaling he was going to make sure this ended up the way he wanted it.

"Where were you last night?"

"I was at the wedding celebration, serving to the guests."

"Did you ever leave the celebration?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My clothes had gotten stained with wine, and I went to clean up."

"So, you were found in my bathing chamber with me, because you wanted to clean up, correct?"

"Correct."

"That is all." Set headed back to his seat.

The others looked up at the Pharaoh, who looked rather satisfied with the answers.

"So this has just been a misunderstanding, father."

"I see, I shall rule then, that-"

"It's not a misunderstanding."

Everyone looked over at Umi, who stood up, still chained back.

"Excuse me, what do you mean?" the Pharaoh looked down upon the servant, an eyebrow cocked.

"How DARE you interrupt your king!" Heishin glared down at the girl.

"High Priest, please excuse her." Pharaoh looked down at Umi, "Explain yourself."

"Seth and I were bathing together to get clean. But it is much more than that."

"How so?"

"For the past two years, Set and I have made love behind closed doors."

"What?"

"Set has used me for the past two years to get rid of his 'urges.'"

"My son would never do such a thing. He is a respectful man, not a whore of a servant like you."

"Believe what you will, but I would never lie to the Gods, unlike your own flesh and blood."

The Pharaoh stood up, staff in hand, "How dare you speak of my family that way!"

Set quickly stood up, "F-Father, I'm sure she meant no harm. Besides, the girl's delusional, right?" he looked over at her, teeth clenched in a fake smile.

"No, I am as awake as the sunrise."

"Don't try to save her, my son," Pharaoh looked down, "Umi Irisi, you are sentenced to banishment from Lower Egypt. You shall never show your face in this kingdom again!" he walked out, his cape draping swiftly behind him.

Everyone sat for a moment, still in shock. Slowly, each person walked out though, until Set remained. He walked over to the girl, standing before her.

"All you had to do was deny it, and you failed."

"I refused to lie to the Gods. I'd rather keep my honor and be punished now than later on before Osiris."

"You're a shame."

"You're a deceitful man."

"I'll truly miss you, though," he took a hand to her breast, lightly rubbing it, "you know you could still deny this and apologize to my father."

Umi butted him off with her head, "Never."

Two guards showed up, undoing Umi to the pole, and dragging her away. Set took one final look at her, as she went away, and then walked briskly in the opposite direction.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

The next day, Umi was tied to a camel with some thick rope, and dragged out into the desert by the same two guards. They had one camel each, plus an extra for supplies during their venture to and from.

As they rode away at sunrise, Umi looked back, a single tear running down her face as her farewell to her home. She dragged on through the sand, crying to herself and the loss of her home.

After two days of long travel and heat, they finally arrived in somewhere northeastern of Lower Egypt, at least that's what Umi guessed. They quickly untied the girl, and threw her onto the ground.

"Here," they threw something hard at her. As soon as she was prepared to ask for just one last sip of water, they rode off quickly into the setting sun. She sighed, picking up the object. It was a knife, with the shape of the Isis, her wings spread to the world. Umi held the knife close, as she looked around her settings. There was nothing around her but sand.

She looked out at the setting sun, holding herself close. She then got on her knees, and looked to the sky, closing her eyes. She wobbled a bit, since he hadn't had anything to eat or drink in a day.

"Please, Isis. Please save me from this death trap. Save…" Umi tried to speak, but found herself falling forward into the sand, losing conscious. However, when she came around the next morning, she gasped at the sight before her.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

**I seriously would hate being stuck in the deserts in Africa. Well, in any desert, period. So anyway, where is she? dun dun dun I suppose you'll have to wait and find out!**

**Reviewers get strawberry short cake, a Badtz Maru plushie, and some Easter eggs! Oh, and chocolate. Laterz! n.n**


	3. A New Start

**Howdy! This will probably be my last update on this story for awhile, since Spring break is almost over, and I won't have as much free time. I hope you are all still enjoying this story, though. Thanks to the readers! n.n**

**Now, on with the story!**

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

"W-What in Ra's name…" Umi rubbed her eyes, looking around her. She was still on sand, but she had gotten into some tent. It was a spacious tent, with two other mats in it, and a bowl with a pitcher of water on a small table. She pushed away at the blanket on top of her, standing up. She looked outside to see a small group of people in the distance, looking through the sand. She went out, instantly shading her eyes from the sun. The heat was already at its highest, and Umi couldn't stand to be out in it for long. She quickly went inside the tent, and poured some water in the bowl. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"Please don't let this be a dream." She thought, dunking her face inside. She stayed underwater for about a minute, and then came up, gasping for air. She looked all around, making sure she was still there.

"I guess this isn't a dream." She spoke out, wiping her face with a towel.

"I see you're awake." A voice called from the entrance.

Umi looked up quickly to see her visitor. She sat back a bit, defending herself.

"I'll let you know right now, I have no riches, so-"

"Relax." The voice laughed, stepping fully into the tent.

It was a tall man, who looked to be around her age. He had a nice tan, but he wasn't naturally dark. His muscles stood out, but they were lean when he didn't flex. His six pack also stood out quite nicely, she noticed. He was shirtless, but had on a tan mid-length skirt (A/N: Heh. Man skirt.) and a long, red cape. He wore a strange crown around his head, made of pure gold. The front shined with an eye design, shining out.

"What is your name, my dear?"

"Umi. And you are..?"

"My name is Atem Asar."

"A-Asar?"

"Yes…"

Umi's eyes went wide. This was the son of the Pharaoh to Upper Egypt! She quickly got on her knees, bowing down before the teen. The Prince blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You really don't have to do that."

"But you've saved me!"

"It's fine. What were you doing out in the middle of the desert anyway?"

"I…wasn't wanted." Umi sighed, holding her head.

"You were abandoned?"

"Yes… My family no longer wanted me." She looked away, a tear rolling down her dirty cheek.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Atem put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

She looked at him and smiled. It was then she noticed his wild hair. It was black, red, and blonde, layered over one another. It was spiky in places, and two bangs went in his front. She had to hold back a laugh, because it certainly was different from any she'd seen before. Atem gave her an odd look, and she burst out laughing.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just…" she burst out laughing again.

"Are you sure?"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just... your hair."

"My hair?"

"It's…. different."

"Well, I don't see too many people walking around with blue hair."

"Indeed. I suppose we can call it a draw… for now," She smiled, "So when are you returning home?"

"We were going to head back first thing tomorrow, since it is a week-long travel."

"I see."

"But for now, you should rest. I'm sure it's been rough for you."

"Thank you, Prince Asar."

"Please, just call me Atem. I have enough people calling me 'Prince.'"

"Alright then."

"I need to go do something things. I'll leave a maid with you in case you need anything." The Prince smiled, exiting the tent. Umi went back on her mat, her mind at rest.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

_**Four days later…**_

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –_**  
**_

Set was up in his bedroom, tossing and turning. He had gone without sex for a week, and it was slowly driving him insane. His wife tried to give him so many hints, but he just couldn't imagine doing it with her. He thought of Nethara as an attractive woman, but none the less, she wasn't built like the servant girl. He needed some, and badly.

"Maybe I should just swallow my pride and do her. After all, she is my wife." He looked over at his sleeping wife.

She looked rather beautiful when she slept. Her black hair was spread across her pillow, while her nightwear was rather wrinkled, her cleavage revealed just slightly. Her lips were lightly parted, and her face looked rather peaceful. He took a hand and ran it across her arm. It was warm to the touch and smooth.

"Maybe just… one kiss." He put his lips on hers gently, waiting to see if she would stir. She did, only to return the kiss half-heartedly.

"P-Prince Seth, what are you doing?" she whispered, still groggy.

"I need you…" he started kissing down her neck.

"So suddenly? Surely it is late in the night."

"I don't care, I want you NOW." He growled in her ear, feeling his way down her clothes.

"I'm tired, my love. Let's just-"

"I don't care what you are. You are mine, and you will do as I say, when I say. Do you understand?" he grabbed her wrist, holding it harshly.

"Y-Yes! P-Please stop." She whimpered, trying to free her wrist.

"Good. Now, let's have some fun." Set's eyes had clouded over with maliciousness and lust, giving Nethara a rather nervous feeling.

"It's all for him. All for…my love?"

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

**_Four more days pass by…_**

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –**_  
_**

"Wow, I hope we get there soon." Umi thought.

She was riding on top of a rather disobedient camel, which seemed to make her practically fall off with every step. Atem had found it rather entertaining to watch her try and get the camel to obey her. Even though she wanted to turn the horrid thing into lunch, she thought it was worth it to see the prince smile. According to his maid, he rarely did. In fact, she made it seem like he never had any fun. What a horrid thought!

"Umi… Umi?"

Umi shook a bit, realizing she had dazed off in her wonder. Atem looked over at her,

"We're going to be arriving soon."

"How can you tell?"

"It's right in front of us."

"Your highness, there's just a bunch of sand in front of us."

"Just wait for it…"

They were going up a dune at a slow pace. Suddenly, the sunlight burst upon them. She shaded her eyes for a moment, and then looked down before her. It was the Northern Kingdom. It stretched for miles!

"It's just like home…" she kept looking, admiring the sky view.

"Maybe you could think of it as that way." He looked over at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… your family kicked you out, didn't they?"

"Yes…"

"Why not stay here, where everyone's wanted?"

"Your highness, I-"

"It's Atem, and I would be honored if you stayed. With me.

"In the palace??"

"Unless you'd rather stay on the streets."

"…I'd rather not."

"Then you will stay with me."

"Is there enough room?"

"Well, you see that building over there, the biggest one?"

"Yeah."

"That's my home."

"It's beautiful."

"It's better inside."

"Well, then. Let's race."

"What?"

"Let's race there!"

"I don't know, it's-"

But Umi had already started her camel, which wasn't exactly fast, but still managed to get a few feet ahead. Atem sighed, and made his way down the hill.

After quite a walk, they made their way to the entrance. Atem was at the front, making everyone on the streets stop what they were doing, and come to welcome back their prince. Umi stayed in the back, trying to avoid the attention. She looked at the faces of the crowd. All of them seemed to be happy, overjoyed. No one seemed sad or worried, like when Set paraded in the streets of his kingdom. She almost wondered how he was doing, considering he probably hadn't had sex in almost two weeks.

"He deserves it." Her expression turned sour, as she continued to march through the streets, trying to push her former lover out of her mind.

Once they arrived at the Palace, the Pharaoh and his wife were awaiting their son in the dining hall. Atem hugged them both, receiving a smile from each. Their attire was like that of the Southern's, but red and gold. Finally, Atem motioned for Umi to move up front with him. She quickly followed up.

"Father, mother. This is Umi. I met her on our way back home."

"I-It's an honor to meet you." She got down on her knees, bowing before them.

"She seems like a respectable girl. Where are you from, my dear?" Atem's mother questioned.

"I was from the Lower Kingdom. However,-"

"She was abandoned by her family. She has no where else to go." Atem cut in.

"Well, she's welcome to stay here."

"And what about my favor towards this?" Pharaoh looked over at his wife.

"Well, it's not we don't have enough room."

"True. I'll give her two sunrises, and if she can impress me without seeming utterly suspicious, then I will allow her to stay."

"Thank you, your highness," She bowed again, "I will not let you be disappointed by me."

"Father, it's been a long journey. Can we eat?"

"Wash up, first. I want you to look presentable for your own feast, after all." He smiled, shooing them off.

"Well, where should I go?"

"I'll show you to your room."

A few halls and staircases later, they were outside two large, stone doors. Atem pushed him open, and revealed a rather spacious room. It had lots of red and gold, and several statues of various gods.

"It's beautiful!"

"It'll be better tonight, trust me."

"Oh?" she gave him a look.

"You'll see. Now hurry into the baths. I'll send in some maids for you."

"Thank you, Atem." She smiled brightly at him.

"It's no problem." He gave a small smile, then quickly dashed off.

"No really, thank you, Atem." She thought, closing the doors.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

Set was riding among the streets with his caravan, admiring the view. People were scurrying about, since it was a prime market day. He looked around, noticing a merchant with rather extravagant gems. He mounted his horse, leaving it with a servant to go check it out.

"Merchant, where did you acquire such bountiful gems?"

"I bought them off of the royal caravan in the desert. Your own cousin was with them."

"Oh, him." Set growled, looking to the side.

"There was a strange girl with them, too. She had the most stunning blue hair."

Set's eyes suddenly went wide, "Blue hair??"

"Yes, she was rather beautiful. She looked about your age, but was built like a woman, if you know what I mean." The merchant laughed to himself, grinning a little.

"Merchant, do you know where this caravan was heading??"

"They said they were returning back to the Northern Kingdom."

"Thank you, merchant." Set quickly rushed off, getting on his horse.

"Prince Set, shall we continue?" his servant, Thabit asked.

"Yes…. And Thabit?"

"Yes, sire?"

"When does the messenger leave for the Upper Kingdom with the news?"

"I believe tomorrow, sir."

"Excellent." Seth smirked, an evil plan forming inside of his head.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

**Evil plan, oh noz! I suppose you'll have to see, now won't you? Oh, and btw, this is about the end of Part I of what I have written in my notebook. Only took three chapters!**

**Btw, Atem's age is 22, so he's in between. Lucky guy, ne? Also, if you want to know how I based their appearances, check out mah profile. The link is posted there.  
**

** It's from a yaoi doujin, but hey. They still look smexy. And only thing I changed in this story is that Atem has a red and gold, while Set is purple and gold. OMG!**

**So that's all for now. Reviewers get Reese's pieces, a chocolate bunny, and a mudkip, because i herd u liek mudkips. Laterz!**


End file.
